As Mãos do Destino — Não São Sempre Criativas
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Jensen Ackles tinha ido comprar cigarros na padaria da esquina quando trombou com o amor de sua vida, Jared Padalecki. SLASH. Universo Alternativo.


**As Mãos do Destino (Não São Sempre Criativas)**

_p__or Miss Dartmoor_

**—**

**Fandom:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash).

**Disclaimer:** Até onde eu sei, não é permitido ter posse de pessoas e Jared e Jensen não pertencem a _ninguém_ além deles mesmo.

**Sinopse:** Jensen Ackles tinha ido comprar cigarros na padaria da esquina quando trombou com o amor de sua vida, Jared Padalecki.

**Casal:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles — **Padackles**, J2, Jsquared!

**Beta:** Galatea Glax.

**Avisos:** Relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens, ou seja, **SLASH**. Se não curte, é simples: _não leia._

**—**

**Nota da Autora:** A ideia de escrever isso aqui surgiu porque a Galatea disse que o plot de _"Jensen ir comprar cigarros na esquina e encontrar Jared, o amor de sua vida"_ é algo bobo e sem graça e não chama a atenção dela; eu, obviamente, peguei o plot pra mim e escrevi mesmo assim. Há aparições de Lauren Cohan e Chad Michael Murray aqui. Agradecimentos especiais a Galatea pela betagem e pelo plot. Boa leitura, gente!

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Único**_  
_

* * *

— Então, como vocês se conheceram? — Sua mãe, colocando a mesa para o jantar, perguntou a Jensen e Jared. Os dois se entreolharam e Jensen sorriu de leve para o moreno. Ele adoraria ter uma história mirabolante sobre como havia conhecido o amor de sua vida, mas, infelizmente para quem escutava a história, ela não era lá umas das mais interessantes.

Como aquelas dignas de uma trama louca de filme de comédia ou livro romântico.

Aliás, era tão normal que chegava a ser o exemplo do comum.

Era quase boba.

_Sem graça._

— História engraçada, mãe, eu estava...

—**J2—**

Na hora do almoço, Jensen precisava desesperadamente de um cigarro.

Hábito horrível, ele admitia, mas era um hábito que já fazia parte dele. Ele já havia tentado parar de todas as maneiras possíveis; os chicletes, aqueles adesivos; porém nada parecia funcionar. Ele sempre acabava voltando para o bom — ou, no caso, muito _mal_ — e velho cigarro.

Talvez parte da culpa fosse porque Jensen não ligava tanto e por isso não tentava acabar com aquele hábito com persistência. Ele sabia das consequências, contudo, já que ele ia morrer um dia, quem ligava? Sua ex-esposa no mínimo acharia a coisa mais fabulosa do mundo, já que ela costumava dizer que odiava o cheiro de cigarro no corpo de Jensen e esse era um dos pretextos que ela usava para não encostar no loiro, isso e mais o clássico _"estou com dor de cabeça, amor"._

Era muito provável que Danneel fosse rir na sua cova dizendo que ele foi tarde, e que ela havia avisado que aquela porcaria de cigarro o mataria um dia.

Ele estava andando com pressa pela calçada, fuçando no bolso do jeans e tentando pegar sua maldita carteira. Ao mesmo tempo ignorava o seu celular que estava vibrando no outro bolso — provavelmente Lauren, sua secretária, tentando falar com ele.

Jensen não estava olhando para onde andava.

Ele só passou a olhar quando colidiu com algo muito sólido.

Achou que fosse uma parede, então abriu os olhos e viu que era, na realidade, um homem. Um homem gigante de tão alto e forte como... Uma _parede._ Jensen arregalou um pouco os olhos e murmurou um pedido de desculpas meio atrapalhado. Agachou-se no chão, para pegar a carteira que havia caído, no mesmo instante em que o rapaz resolveu fazer o mesmo.

Por pouco ele não trombou com o homem de novo.

Jensen sorriu sem graça enquanto o rapaz ria, suas mãos tocando as dele quando ambos foram buscar pela carteira ao mesmo tempo. Por fim, o rapaz se levantou sem a pegar e deixou que Jensen a recolhesse do chão.

— Obrigado. — Jensen disse mesmo assim, já que sua mãe havia lhe educado direito. O rapaz sorriu.

— Disponha. — Ele disse, numa voz grave e gostosa e _forte,_ Jensen reparou.

— E desculpa mais uma vez. Não estava olhando por onde andava. — Jensen comentou, ainda sem saber porque continuava ali parado em frente aquele homem quando deveria ir até a maldita padaria buscar seus cigarros. O rapaz sorriu mais ainda e, Jensen notou, ele tinha covinhas.

Desde quando Jensen reparava em _covinhas_ alheias?

— Não tem problema. — O homem respondeu e acenou com a cabeça no que deveria ser um sinal de despedida. Jensen, notando a dica, saiu do caminho do rapaz e sorriu sem graça. O homem alto ainda o olhou uma última vez — sorrindo de uma maneira como se estivesse se segurando para não rir da cara de _Jensen_ — e continuou a caminhar para qualquer lugar que estivesse indo.

Jensen coçou a nuca.

"_Estranho",_ ele pensou.

"_Cigarros",_ sua mente lhe respondeu, impaciente. Jensen revirou os olhos para si mesmo e continuou seu caminho.

—**J2—**

Lauren passou uns bons minutos lhe xingando de todos os nomes possíveis quando Jensen voltou ao seu consultório; dizendo que celulares foram feitos para serem usados e que ela sabia que ele não a atendeu porque não quis. Jensen deu de ombros, se perguntando quando é que tinha dado liberdade a Lauren, sua _funcionária,_ para falar desse jeito com ele, o _patrão._

Provavelmente no mesmo dia em que ele ligou para ela se lamentando porque Danneel estava lhe dando uma bota no meio da bunda. O que ele não achava ser uma total culpa sua — não o final do casamento, mas sim a ligação para Lauren —, já que ele não tinha tantos amigos assim e Lauren era a primeira na sua agenda eletrônica.

Talvez ele estivesse um pouco embriagado no dia também...

Ela devia ter achado que depois disso eles eram um tipo de amigos. O que Jensen não achava de todo ruim, ele gostava de Lauren pra valer, mas se irritava quando ela bancava a mandona com ele.

O dia havia corrido muito bem e ele voltou, quando já anoitecia, para a solidão da sua casa. Não que antes quando ainda era casado fosse muito diferente. Danneel quase não parava em casa e Jensen muito menos, então ele estava acostumado a voltar para lá e encontrar seu lar vazio daquele jeito. Era normal, ele não ligava tanto.

Esquentou algo para comer e passou o resto da noite assistindo uma maratona de _Friends_ na televisão. Dormiu no sofá e acordou com uma tremenda dor nas costas.

Foi trabalhar xingando Deus e o mundo.

Ele precisava de outro cigarro, pensou enquanto estacionava em frente ao seu consultório. Enfiou a mão no bolso do jeans e o encontrou vazio. _"Merda", _pensou de novo. Ele devia ter esquecido o maço de cigarros em cima da mesa, quando o tirou para fumar um pouco na noite anterior.

Xingou-se mentalmente e rumou em direção a padaria mais próxima que vendia os cigarros que ele mais gostava, num preço acessível. Estava caminhando até lá quando parou no mesmo local em que havia trombado com aquele rapaz no dia anterior.

Não soube exatamente porque parou ali, mas apenas parou. E um _flash_ de covinhas e sorriso bonito invadiu sua mente, mas Jensen não conseguiu as associar a um rosto. Estivera com tanta pressa em comprar os malditos cigarros no dia anterior que não prestou atenção no rosto do homem; e não que houvesse motivos para isso, Jensen não sabia nem porque tinha parado ali hoje.

Ele continuou a andar e então entrou na padaria.

— Hey Jared! O que você vai fazer hoje à noite? — Um dos atendentes da padaria gritou para outro atendente que estava entregando pães a uma senhora.

Jensen seguiu com o olhar e bateu os olhos no tal homem alto e moreno que ele havia trombado no dia anterior.

Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpreso. Não tinha ideia de que o homem trabalhava nessa padaria. Sim, ele costumava ir sempre ali, mas tinha certeza que na semana passada aquele homem _não_ trabalhava ali. Ele teria notado.

E nem sabia muito bem porque se importava com isso. Não era que Jensen se importasse, era só mais uma curiosidade da vida que o fazia pensar em como o mundo era pequeno.

— Não sei. — O homem, _Jared,_ respondeu. Ele havia sorrido para a senhora e entregado um papel a ela, que continha o preço do que ela havia comprado. Ele ajeitou a toquinha que cobria o cabelo castanho e encarou o outro atendente, loiro, que estava apoiado em um dos balcões sem fazer muita coisa. — Acho que ficar em casa. A Gene me chamou pra ir ao cinema, mas não estou muito a fim.

— Cara, você é tão lerdo. Se fosse eu, já teria pegado a Gene fazia _séculos. _— O atendente retrucou.

Jared abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas então seu olhar se encontrou com o de Jensen, que ainda estava parado feito um idiota ali no meio da padaria. Jared franziu a testa levemente, achando o rosto de Jensen familiar.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — Ele perguntou numa voz educada e profissional. Jensen abriu a boca uma vez, mas não disse nada. Ele sentiu o rosto corar sem saber muito bem o porquê e deu um passo à frente.

— Ahm... Cigarros. — Ele comentou, meio baixo. Jared sorriu de leve e apontou para o caixa.

— É só pedir ali. — Ele respondeu. Jensen coçou a nuca e deu uma risada sem graça. É claro que ele sabia que era ali onde se pedia cigarros, ele tinha comprado _ontem, _lembra? Mas não soube porque ficou parado feito um idiota ali no meio. O outro atendente o olhava esquisito, como se estivesse pensando exatamente a mesma coisa que Jensen.

— Claro. Obrigado. Ahm...

— Jared. — O atendente disse, sorrindo e mostrando suas malditas _covinhas._ — À sua disposição. — Ele acrescentou.

Jensen sentiu seu rosto corar mais ainda e praticamente correu até o caixa, aonde uma mocinha morena e baixinha o observava, mascando um chiclete. O nome no seu uniforme lia "Sandra". Jensen pediu os cigarros rapidamente e os pagou com a mesma velocidade, sentindo a estranha vontade de sair logo dali de dentro.

Mas sem antes lançar outro olhar a Jared que, agora, conversava com o outro atendente e parecia ter se esquecido de Jensen.

Não que Jensen se importasse. Ele não sabia porque havia notado.

_Deus,_ ele precisava de um cigarro. Já.

—**J2—**

No dia seguinte, Jensen foi até a padaria comprar sonhos.

Ele nunca havia ido até aquela padaria para comprar qualquer coisa que não fossem cigarros, então entendia isso como um avanço. Ele não estava indo comprar _cigarros,_ afinal de contas. E aqui nós esquecemos o detalhe de que ele ainda tinha um maço e meio de cigarros para gastar.

Voltando aos sonhos.

Lauren costumava dizer que os sonhos daquela padaria eram deliciosos, divinos. Ainda mais a essa hora da manhã, que era quando eles estavam saindo do forno e estavam quentinhos e apetitosos. Valia cada centavo, ela dizia.

Era só por isso que Jensen estava indo até lá.

Ele entrou na padaria e sorriu, coisa que raramente acontecia àquela hora da manhã. Jensen nunca sorria àquela hora da manhã, ele estava sempre mal humorado e amaldiçoando tudo e todos, porque ele _odiava_ acordar cedo. Mas nesse dia ele estampava um belo sorriso.

Caminhou até o balcão dos doces e parou ali, observando Jared que acabava de terminar de atender uma garotinha. Jared, então, voltou-se para ele. De primeira ele pareceu surpreso por vê-lo, mas então as covinhas estavam aparecendo de novo em seu rosto bonito.

O sorriso de Jensen aumentou só mais um pouquinho.

Ele se convenceu de que era porque estava com _muita_ vontade de comer os sonhos.

Não qualquer outra coisa.

_Err..._

— Em que posso ajudá-lo? — Jared perguntou. _"Ele é tão alto",_ Jensen pensou no automático. — Cigarros? — Jared sugeriu quando Jensen não fez nada além de encará-lo em silêncio. O loiro piscou e coçou a nuca, algo que ele fazia quando estava ansioso.

— Não... Eu queria... Sonhos? Aqueles sonhos. Os grandes. Dois. — Jensen disse, todo atrapalhado.

— Claro! — Jared abriu o balcão e pegou os sonhos com todo o cuidado do mundo. Jensen observou os movimentos do moreno enquanto isso, sem nem piscar direito. — Eles são ótimos, por falar nisso. — Jared comentou.

— É o que a minha secretária diz. — Jensen respondeu, feliz por não ter que precisar puxar assunto, já que Jared tinha começado um por conta própria.

— Secretária? — Jared embalou os sonhos e anotou o preço. Jensen fingiu que não sentiu uma pontinha de decepção por Jared ter feito tudo aquilo tão rápido. Ele não se importaria de esperar mais um pouquinho. — Você trabalha por aqui?

— Sim. — Jensen respondeu, ainda sorrindo sem conseguir parar. — Tenho um consultório aqui perto.

— Consultório? — Jared perguntou de novo, observando as roupas brancas de Jensen. — Médico?

Ele entregou os sonhos devidamente embalados à Jensen, seguidos do preço anotado numa letra bonita.

— Não... Dentista. — Jensen aceitou os sonhos. Jared sorriu de leve, parecendo verdadeiramente curioso. Parecia também que ele ia dizer outra coisa, mas outro freguês havia chegado.

Jensen sentiu aquela decepção aumentar só mais um pouco.

— Mais alguma coisa? — Jared perguntou, mais profissional. Jensen negou com um movimento de cabeça. Jared sorriu para ele em despedida e começou a atender a outra pessoa. Jensen suspirou cansadamente e foi até o caixa, aonde a mesma atendente do dia anterior o observava de uma maneira curiosa.

Jensen ignorou, pagou pelos sonhos e comprou balas de hortelã.

Voltou para seu consultório e, sem saber explicar muito bem o motivo, ficou pensando em covinhas e sorrisos e cabelo castanho e olhos esverdeados a tarde _toda._

Os sonhos estavam mesmo deliciosos, Jensen decidiu que compraria mais no dia seguinte.

—**J2—**

Nos dias que se passaram, Jensen resolveu experimentar alguns doces da padaria, não só os sonhos; ele sempre comprava um novo, para variar um pouco. Jared sempre o recebia com sorrisos e uma conversa curta — já que o tempo que levava para Jared pegar seu pedido não era muito longo, nem se Jensen enrolasse fingindo indecisão sobre o que pedir —, conversa essa que era uma das mais interessantes que Jensen havia tido nos últimos meses.

Claro que, parando para analisar, ele deveria ter tido conversas muito mais interessantes, mas nenhuma realmente o instigou como esses pequenos diálogos com Jared.

Ele gostava de pensar que voltava a padaria por causa dos doces e salgados que eram muito bons, e não pelas conversas com Jared, o atendente bonito.

Não estava tendo muito sucesso em se convencer.

Algumas vezes Jared sugeria alguns doces, e Jensen aprendeu que os mais melecados e _calóricos_ eram os preferidos do moreno.

Pelas conversas curtas, Jensen aprendeu também que Jared morava ali perto com a irmã caçula; ele era do Texas — e tinha ficado muito animado quando Jensen disse que era de lá também _"Sério, cara? Mas você quase não tem sotaque",_ _"Eu me mudei para cá quando tinha uns 14 anos, então o sotaque foi se perdendo"_ —, ele era fã dos Simpsons e estava guardando dinheiro para a faculdade; ele queria ser professor, como sua mãe.

Jensen sempre sorria feito um besta quando o ouvia falar.

Jared era _perfeito._

E lindo. Engraçado, simpático, educado, fofo.

_Fofo,_ Jensen mal acreditava que havia utilizado esse adjetivo em alguém.

Lauren começou a estranhar seu bom humor e suas idas a padaria depois da primeira semana.

— É por causa de uma garota? — Ela perguntou um dia daqueles, parecendo interessada, além de curiosa. Jensen se largou no sofá da sala de espera, um paciente havia cancelado sua consulta por causa de um compromisso de última hora, o que significava que Jensen tinha uma hora livre para fazer _nada._

O loiro sorriu.

Fazia exatos oito meses desde que havia se separado de Danneel e, aproximadamente, _dois _anos desde que ele não se sentia assim: Tão bem.

— Não... — Ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo. Não disse mais nada. Lauren ficou um tempo quieta, apenas o observando. De repente ela arregalou os olhos e exclamou:

— Oh meu Deus! É por causa de um homem?

Jensen riu da empolgação repentina da secretária. Jensen era bissexual desde que se entendia por gente. Quando era mais jovem, costumava ter mais relacionamentos com homens do que hoje em dia, mas quando Joshua, seu irmão mais velho, se casou e sua mãe veio com aquele papo de que adoraria ter netos e que Jensen deveria arrumar logo uma garota para se casar e formar uma família, o loiro entrou em pânico.

Ele havia dito que se sentia atraído por garotos aos seus pais. Por mais que o pensamento, o ato de contar, o assustasse, ele sentia que era o certo a se fazer na época.

O clima havia ficado estranho por um tempo até seus pais se acostumarem com a ideia. Não era por mal que sua mãe havia dito aquilo, ela no mínimo devia achar que Jensen curtia sair com garotos, mas no fim das contas se casaria com uma _garota._ Jensen até compreendia, já que ele não sabia com quem passaria o resto da sua vida ainda.

Mas então ele conheceu Danneel.

E então eles se casaram, após namorarem durante uns quatro anos.

E Jensen já não transava nem com homens e nem com a esposa. E quando o divórcio veio, após três anos de casamento, ele não estava muito interessado em começar outro relacionamento.

Sendo com um homem ou uma mulher.

Mas então ele trombou com Jared na esquina quando ia comprar cigarros.

E começava a achar que talvez não fosse uma ideia tão má assim, tentar de novo.

— Jensen? — Lauren estalou os dedos na frente de seu rosto, chamando sua atenção e tirando Jensen de seus devaneios. — Me diz, é um homem?

— Talvez... — O loiro respondeu vagamente, porém ainda sorrindo. Lauren arregalou mais ainda os olhos.

— Eu sabia! _Sabia_ que você jogava nos dois times! Misha me deve dez dólares!

Lauren parecia animada com a nova descoberta. Jensen fingiu que ela e Misha — o outro dentista — não tinham feito uma aposta sobre sua opção sexual.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos.

— Como ele é? Como vocês se conheceram? Vocês estão saindo? Há quanto tempo?

Jensen abriu a boca, mas foi salvo de dar qualquer resposta porque o próximo paciente escolheu aquele momento para chegar.

Entretanto, pelo olhar que Lauren o lançou quando ele foi atender a Sra. Smith, ele desconfiava que não estava livre do interrogatório.

Jensen decidiu que não se importava tanto.

—**J2—**

Jensen decidiu na manhã seguinte, também, que passaria a tomar seu café da manhã na padaria próxima ao seu consultório. Até porque, o café de lá parecia ser delicioso. E além do vício em cigarros, Jensen tinha uma queda por café.

Não tinha nada a ver com Jared.

Claro que não.

— Bom dia! — Jared o cumprimentou assim que Jensen entrou na padaria. Jensen sentiu seu coração bater forte contra o peito, coisa que não acontecia há_ anos._ Não por esses motivos. Motivos que o faziam parecer uma pré-adolescente com uma quedinha por alguém.

Ele ignorou os olhares curiosos que Sandra e Chad, o atendente loiro, os lançou.

— Bom dia! — Disse em resposta, ocupando um lugar no banco do balcão aonde as pessoas comiam. Jared estava ótimo hoje: usando um jeans parcialmente justo, uma camiseta branca que dava valor ao seu corpo fabuloso, com o avental de uniforme da padaria. Ele observou Jensen durante alguns segundos, provavelmente se perguntando por que é que o loiro havia se sentado ali, sendo que quase sempre ele comprava o que queria e já ia embora.

— O que posso fazer por você hoje, Jensen?

Jensen ignorou o arrepio que sentiu na espinha ao escutar Jared pronunciar seu nome.

— Café? — Jensen pediu, a voz meio rouca pelo sono. — E um daqueles pães de queijo.

Demorou poucos minutos para Jared o servir e quando ele terminou, o moreno se sentou ao seu lado. Não havia muito movimento hoje por ali. Jensen tomou um pouco do café e ignorou a estranha ansiedade que passou a sentir quando Jared se sentou tão perto.

— Acho que hoje vai chover. — Jared comentou, olhando o céu lá fora. — Só espero que não seja no horário de saída. Esqueci o guarda-chuva em casa.

Jensen riu de leve.

— Parece que vai chover mesmo.

Lauren havia dito, no dia anterior, para Jensen parar de ir à padaria todo santo dia só para olhar Jared e chamá-lo para sair logo de uma vez. Jensen tinha decidido fazer isso hoje, mas enquanto olhava para Jared, ele sentia as palavras ficarem travadas na sua garganta. Aquele pânico básico tomar conta dele só pela mera hipótese de chamar Jared para sair, pedir o telefone dele ou qualquer coisa parecida.

E se Jared dissesse "não"? E se Jared nem curtisse homens _desse_ jeito?

Jared sorriu para ele. De longe, Jensen pôde ver pelo canto do olho Chad e Sandra cochichando.

Seu coração acelerou só mais um pouquinho, no que ele mordeu o pão de queijo para se distrair.

— Então... Você é dentista.

Jensen acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sem poder falar por causa da boca cheia.

— Faz tempo que não vou ao dentista. Será que você poderia me passar seu cartão ou algo assim? — Jared perguntou. Jensen engoliu o pão de queijo e sorriu sem graça. Ele não andava com cartões.

— Você tem uma caneta? Posso te passar meu telefone pra você marcar uma consulta. Mas pelo o que eu estou vendo, seus dentes são perfeitos.

— Melhor prevenir do que remediar, não é? — Jared respondeu, ainda sorrindo. Jensen concordou. Jared pegou uma caneta, mas não tinha papel, então o loiro foi obrigado a anotar o número na palma da mão de Jared; segurando a mão do moreno o tempo todo, sentindo o olhar de Jared sobre si.

Quando pagou o café da manhã e voltou ao seu escritório naquele dia, Jensen começou a imaginar que o comportamento de Jared tinha sido meio estranho. Todo sorrisos, se sentando ao seu lado, ignorando alguns clientes para conversar com ele... Talvez Jared curtisse homens dessa maneira. Talvez eles estivessem flertando, pelo menos parecia que estavam. Talvez Jared curtisse _Jensen_ dessa maneira.

Talvez ele devesse escutar Lauren e parar de pensar tanto nisso. Apenas chamar Jared para sair logo de uma vez.

Na pior das hipóteses, receberia um "não".

—**J2—**

No dia seguinte, Jensen foi à padaria e viu Jared conversando com uma garota bonita, baixinha e morena. Ela sorria para ele o tempo todo e o tocava de maneira íntima, íntima _demais._ Jared sorria para ela, um daqueles sorrisos que ele reservava apenas a amigos, para _Jensen,_ nunca para os clientes. Ele a deixava o tocar e ria de algo que ela havia dito.

Ela o chamou para sair e Jared aceitou na hora.

Jensen escutou Sandra chamá-la e o nome utilizado era _Gene._ Gene, a mesma garota que Chad achava que Jared deveria estar pegando fazia séculos.

Jensen se sentiu meio confuso, porque parecia que Jared estava flertando com ele esse tempo todo, mas lá estava ele aceitando sair com a tal _Gene._ Quando o moreno o avistou, Jensen o ignorou e foi até o caixa e pediu cigarros.

Ele saiu da padaria sem olhar para Jared e sentindo um ciúme doido tomar conta dele. Nos últimos dias, ele estava tão distraído pensando no moreno que mal havia fumado. Hoje ele tinha certeza que fumaria aquele maço todo.

Chegou no seu escritório amaldiçoando Deus e o mundo e ignorou o olhar questionador de Lauren.

Na semana seguinte, ele não foi a padaria.

Na outra semana, Jared ligou para marcar uma consulta com ele. Jensen pediu a Lauren que dissesse a ele que a agenda de Jensen estava meio ocupada esse mês, se ele não poderia ligar outro dia para ela verificar se havia horários disponíveis.

Um dia após isso, Lauren se tocou que Jared era o tal cara da padaria e chamou Jensen de _idiota._

Jensen ignorou.

E não voltou a padaria.

Ele detestava quando Lauren tinha razão.

—**J2—**

Estava indo até a farmácia comprar um daqueles adesivos para tentar parar com aquele vício maldito, quando trombou em alguma coisa quando estava cruzando a esquina.

— Puta que pariu, você não olha por onde...?

— _Jensen?_

Jensen estancou onde estava, erguendo o rosto e encarando _Jared._ Ele riu internamente, amaldiçoando Deus outra vez e esse maldito mundinho pequeno, porque, sério, quais são as chances dele trombar com Jared naquela maldita esquina duas vezes? _"Talvez seja um sinal do destino", _sua mente cochichou no seu ouvido.

Jensen não acreditava nessa baboseira de destino.

— Jared. — Ele cumprimentou, sorrindo sem graça. Jared estava sem o uniforme de trabalho e ele estava lindo, parecia surpreso por ter trombado com Jensen de novo. O moreno sorriu e ao ver aquelas benditas covinhas outra vez, o loiro sentiu seu coração bater forte contra o peito. OK, talvez aquela quedinha que Jensen tinha por Jared não tivesse sido superada como ele havia desejado que tivesse.

— Cara... Por onde você andou? Você não apareceu mais. Sumiu do mapa. — Jared foi dizendo. Jensen não soube muito bem o que responder.

— É... Trabalho demais, sabe como é. Mas e você, tudo bem?

— Tudo certo. — Jared respondeu, parecendo meio sem graça pela primeira vez desde que Jensen o conheceu. O moreno passou a mão pelo cabelo, mantendo os olhos esverdeados em Jensen. — Tudo na mesma. Ahm...

Depois, Jensen diria que foi a surpresa por ter visto Jared de novo após tantos dias.

Só por isso.

Só por isso e não por qualquer outro motivo, foi que ele disse aquilo ao moreno:

— Mas então... Namorando muito?

Ele se amaldiçoou no momento em que as palavras deixaram sua boca. Jared franziu o cenho e riu de leve.

— Não, eu não... Não estou namorando, no momento.

— Sério? Eu achei que...

— Quê?

Bem... Jensen já tinha chegado até ali, não tinha? Poderia, no mínimo, ir até o final e dizer tudo no que estivera pensando nas últimas semanas:

— Que você e a... Ahm... Aquela garota. Baixinha... Morena...

— A Sandy?

— Não... A outra... A... — Jensen fingiu que não sabia o nome, sentindo seu rosto corar a cada minuto que se passava. Jared ainda o olhava sem compreender muita coisa, mas então as coisas fizeram sentido para ele.

— Ah! Você diz a Gene?

_Gene._

Jensen nem a conhecia, mas pelo nome ela deveria ser uma garota detestável. E isso não era o ciúmes falando. _Não era._

Jensen tinha cansado de fingir que acreditava nisso na semana anterior.

— É o nome dela? — Ele se fez de desentendido. Jared riu, alto, como se a ideia dele e Gene juntos fosse absurda demais. Jensen se sentiu meio idiota e patético de repente.

— Cara... Nem pensar! Eu não sou o tipo dela.

— Como é que você não pode ser o tipo dela? Ou... Sabe... O tipo de _qualquer um?_ — Jensen perguntou no impulso, corando instantaneamente e se xingando em seguida quando percebeu o que havia falado. Logo que as palavras deixaram sua boca, Jared o encarou de uma maneira meio curiosa. — Quero dizer...

— A Gene é gay.

Jensen o encarou em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

— Desculpa, o _quê?_

Jared riu novamente. Jensen sentiu um frio na barriga ao escutá-lo rir.

— A Gene é lésbica, Jensen. Ela tem uma namorada, a Katie. Conheço as duas desde o colegial. Por que você achou que eu estava namorando ela?

Jensen tinha perdido dias, semanas, em que ele poderia estar flertando com Jared esse tempo todo, por causa disso? Ciúmes da amiga _lésbica_ dele? O loiro se sentiu mais idiota ainda, até porque, ele tinha escutado Chad e Jared tinha dito que escutar _Chad_ era a pior coisa que alguém poderia fazer na vida.

Ele acabou deixando escapar ao moreno que ouviu um papo de Chad com ele sobre Jared pegar Gene, e acabou deduzindo coisas. Sentiu-se mais demente ainda quando o rapaz riu.

— Cara... O Chad _acha_ que eu deveria estar pegando a Gene faz séculos, ele não leva a sério o papo dela ser gay, mas... Sem chances. Tanto da minha parte quanto da dela. Não acredito que você achou... — Ele riu mais ainda. Jensen sorriu sem graça.

Eles ficaram ali, quietos, durante alguns segundos, antes de Jared o olhar com mais seriedade e sorrir enviesado.

— De todas as pessoas nesse mundo, você é a que eu menos queria que achasse que eu estava comprometido com alguém.

O loiro engoliu em seco quando escutou aquilo, se perguntando se esse era Jared flertando com ele de novo ou apenas Jensen fazendo deduções precipitadas. O moreno sorriu mais ainda, se aproximando um pouco. Jensen sentiu seu coração bater mais forte contra o peito.

— Pode me dar seu telefone, Jensen? — Ele perguntou, direto.

— Eu já te dei, aquele dia... Aliás, as coisas andaram meio corridas nessas últimas semanas e ficou difícil arrumar um horário, mas acho que...

— Jensen. — Jared o interrompeu, sorrindo como naquela vez quando eles se trombaram pela primeira vez; era como se ele estivesse se segurando para não rir da cara de Jensen. — Eu quero o seu telefone _pessoal._ Para que eu possa te ligar e marcar um encontro. Entendeu?

— Ah... — Jensen era tão _lerdo._

— É, ah...! — Aparentemente Jared achava isso fofo. — Cara, não acredito que você não notou que eu estava dando em cima de você esse tempo todo! Até o Chad estava ficando impaciente com a enrolação!

Jensen riu, constrangido.

— Eu... Eu acho que não achei que você... Sabe? Curtia... Hum...

— Homens? Bem, se não curtisse, bastava um olhar pra você que pronto, eu virava gay na hora. — Jared sorriu. Jensen sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

Ele anotou o seu telefone pessoal na palma da mão de Jared de novo. Jared ligou para ele no dia seguinte marcando um encontro pro final de semana.

O encontro foi _perfeito, _se querem saber.

E, quando se deitavam lado a lado na cama, ofegantes, após terem feito o sexo gay mais fabuloso da vida de Jensen — hey, Jensen _queria_ ter levado as coisas devagar, esperado um pouco, mas Jared não facilitou o pressionando contra a porta e beijando-o até Jensen achar que poderia gozar nas calças feito um pré-adolescente excitado —, o loiro concluía que devia ter pedido o telefone de Jared logo que esbarrou nele na primeira vez, naquela esquina. Mas talvez fosse destino, ele esbarrar com Jared e então comprar cigarros na padaria em que ele trabalhava, e então eles conversarem e conversarem, até finalmente pegarem o ônibus da conclusão.

Não que Jensen acreditasse nessa baboseira de destino...

_Jared _parecia acreditar.

Jared, por falar nisso, olhou para ele e lá estavam as malditas covinhas de novo, zombando de Jensen. Zombando, porque Jensen já não conseguia parar de pensar nelas e em seu dono. O dentista se aproximou do atendente da padaria, apoiando a cabeça em seu peitoral nu.

— Isso quer dizer que não preciso mais comer todos aqueles doces na padaria agora, só pra te ver? — Jensen comentou. Jared riu e o loiro sentiu a risada dele, seus pêlos se arrepiaram. Jensen parecia uma pré-adolescente apaixonada, fala sério. — Porque, de verdade, eu não aguento mais comer tudo aquilo. Mais um pouco e eu iria virar uma bola ambulante!

— Você pode passar por lá, sem precisar comprar nada. Eu deixo. — O moreno respondeu, beijando-o levemente nos lábios. — E prometo que continuaria gostando de você, mesmo você sendo uma bola ambulante.

Jensen riu e deu um soquinho de leve no moreno.

Quem sabe dessa vez as coisas dessem certo para ele nesse lance de amor.

—**J2—**

— E foi assim que nos conhecemos. E estamos juntos há dois anos. — Jensen finalizou, passando o braço pela cintura de Jared e o trazendo para perto. O moreno apoiou o braço nos ombros do loiro e sorriu para ele, um daqueles sorrisos apaixonados que faziam Jensen se sentir quente da cabeça aos pés.

Nesse meio tempo, seu irmão, sua irmã e seu pai haviam se juntado a eles para escutar a história. Seu pai tinha um sorriso feliz nos lábios e sua mãe apertava o pano de prato os observando como se eles fossem a coisa mais linda que ela havia visto na vida. Mackenzie só faltava pular de empolgação.

— Além de serem o casal mais sexy desse mundo, você são o mais fofo também! — Sua irmã caçula comentou, fazendo todos rirem.

— Cara, essa foi a coisa mais gay que eu já ouvi na vida. — Joshua comentou logo em seguida, revirando os olhos. E Jensen sabia pela brincadeira do irmão, que ele estava feliz por Jared e Jensen. Isso o deixava mais aliviado.

— E você parar de fumar porque o cheiro incomodava Jared? Uma puta de uma prova de amor. — Mackenzie disse. Sua mãe emendou um _"Graças a Deus por isso. Fumar é um péssimo hábito para se ter"._

— Você parou de fumar por causa dele? — Seu pai perguntou, parecendo surpreso pela façanha. Jared estava para dizer algo, quando Jensen o cortou:

— Não foi como se ele tivesse pedido. — Jensen disse, olhando para o moreno. — Jared nunca _exigiria_ que eu parasse de fazer alguma coisa, mas eu vi que ele se incomodava e isso _me_ incomodava. Então resolvi parar. Foi difícil pra porra, por falar nisso.

— Awn, Jen! Você me ama taaaanto! — Jared cantarolou. Sua família toda riu e Jensen não negou.

Ele amava Jared _pra caramba_ mesmo.

— Você sabe que eu te amo também, não é? Muuuuito!

— Bobo!

— Você gosta que eu sei, amor!

— Não disse? Mais gay do que isso impossível!

— Deixa de ser chato, Josh!

Bendito o dia em que ele resolveu ir comprar cigarros naquela padaria.

E trombou com Jared Padalecki na esquina.

* * *

**FIM.**


End file.
